Tsunayoshi Sawada
Summary The main protagonist of'' Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At first '''Tsuna' is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the pefect mafia boss. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely High 7-B | At least High 7-B, 7-A with X-Burner and Cambio Forma | At least 7-A, likely Low 6-C | At least Low 6-C, likely 6-C | At least 6-C, likely High 6-C| At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: '''Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna", or "Vongola Decimo" '''Origin: '''Katekyo Hitman Reborn '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 (Present), 24 (Future) '''Classification: '''Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight, Elemental Manipulation '''Attack Potency: City level (Fought and defeated Xanxus) | At least City level, likely Large City Level (Far stronger than before, defeated Genkishi) | Large City Level (Should be at least equal, if not stronger than Zakuro), Mountain Level with X-Burner (Destroyed a bunch of buildings, one-shoted Torikabuto), and Cambio Forma (His attack was stated to be as strong as X-Burner) | At least Mountain Level, likely Small Island Level (Incredibly stronger than before. Overpowered and defeated Byakuran) | At least Small Island Level, likely Island Level (At least comparable to Enma) | At least''' Island Level', likely '''Large Island Level' (Casually fought and defeated Daemon Spade) | At least Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level (Stronger than any of his previous forms. Casually fought and defeated Bermuda) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic+ '| At least '''FTL '(Is literally out of a black hole (It must at least go at a speed of 650 000 km/s to get out of a black hole or about 2 times faster than light (300 000 km/s)) '''Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Large City Class, Large City Class with his strongest techniques | At least Large City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class, likely Small Island Class | At least Small Island Class, likely Island Class | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class Stamina: '''High, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time '''Intelligence: '''No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however, is a tactical genius with precognition '''Weaknesses: '''To use Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must be shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn or take Dying Will pills, and it lasts for only 5 minutes. To use Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must activate both his gloves in order to enter said mode. In addition, Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. To enter Ultimate Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must first activate his X-Gloves, and then get shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn. '''Power Up: Original Vongola Ring |''' Vongola Gear''' | Oath Flame | Ultimate Dying Will Mode Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn Category:Characters Category:Male